sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Kaiou
|image = Michelle Kaiou (uniform) = |-| Michelle Kaiou = |-| Sailor Neptune = |-| W/Uranus = |alias = Princess of NeptuneMoonlight Soldiers: Sailor Neptune |birthday = March 6 |age = 15 |zodiac sign = Pisces |height = 5'5" (est.) |blood type = O |relatives = N/A, Amara Tenou (lover, uncut; cousin, edited) |education = Mugen School |weakness = Sea cucumbers |strength = Violin, painting |hobby = Playing violin, swimming, painting |favorite color = Marine Blue |favorite gemstone = Aquamarine |favorite foods = Sliced raw fish |favorite subject = Music, Art |least favorite food = Mushrooms |least favorite subject = None |favorite sport = Swimming |favorite animal = Goldfish |dream = To become a famous violinist |scout = Sailor Neptune |affiliation = Outer Sailor Scouts |items = Transformation Stick (Sailor Moon S) Tiara (Sailor Moon S) Submarine Reflection (Sailor Moon S) |attacks = Neptune Deep Submerge, Submarine Reflection(Sailor Moon S) |transformations = Neptune Planet Power |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = Sailor Neptune ("Star Struck, Bad Luck") Michelle ("Driving Dangerously") |last appearance = Black Dream Hole (SuperS) |english voice = Barbara Radecki |japanese voice = Masako Katsuki }} is one of three Outer Sailor Scouts and a supporting character in Sailor Moon S. In the 20th century of pre-Crystal Tokyo, Michelle and her partner, Amara Tenou search for the Pure Heart Crystal that will lead them to the Purity Chalice. Michelle is the reincarnation of the Princess of Neptune and the civilian identity of Sailor Neptune. Like Sailor Mercury, Neptune's powers are associated with the element of water. Early Life Rebirth ''Sailor Moon S'' Sailor Neptune and her partner Sailor Uranus appeared to stop the Bureau of Bad Behavior, led by Doctor Tomoe, from using the Silence to destroy the world. They were searching for three specific Pure Hearts to make the Purity Chalice appear so they could stop them, even though they knew that the ones with the Pure Hearts would die from being separated from them for too long. For this reason, the Sailor Scouts did not get along well with them, plus they preferred to work alone. In the first episode, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus destroyed the first Daimon, Mikusi. She first appeared as Michelle in Episode 3, "Driving Dangerously". In "Destiny's Arrival", it is revealed that she and Sailor Uranus have two of the three Pure Heart Crystals. Eugeal extracted her Pure Heart, which took the form of the Deep Aqua Mirror. Later, Sailor Pluto returned the Pure Hearts to them, separating them from the saber and the mirror. They still refused to work together with the Sailor Scouts, and wanted to destroy Hotaru when they found out she was possessed by Mistress 9. They fought Germatoid when he left Doctor Tomoe, and were losing until their Pure Heart items appeared. Sailor Neptune used the Deep Aqua Mirror to immobilize all the fake Germatoids, allowing Sailor Uranus to finish Germatoid off. After the defeat of Pharaoh 90, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus fought Sailor Moon, believing that she should not be the future queen. In the end, a light shone from Sailor Moon's tiara causing Sailor Uranus to crash into Sailor Neptune. From here, they recognized her as their ruler, and it is implied that Sailor Moon is the Sovereign after all. Films ''Hearts in Ice'' (Sailor Moon S) ''Black Dream Hole'' (Sailor Moon SuperS) Powers and Abilities Musician Sailor Neptune Finishing Moves *'Deep Submerge' - *'Submarine Reflection' - Michelle's secondary and arguably strongest attack, gained after she loses her Pure Heart. Gallery Trivia *Amara and Michelle never appear in the fourth season, Sailor Moon SuperS. They only appear in its film, Black Dream Hole alongside Trista (who was also absent in the fourth season). *In 1998 the toy company Irwin released a collection of Sailor Moon dolls that featured Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune was given the name "Nerissa", however, as DiC did not produce the third season, Sailor Moon S, the name Nerissa was never used.Irwin - WikiMoon *"Michelle" is the feminine spelling of the French and Hebrew name "Michael", meaning "Who is like God?".Michelle (name) - Wikipedia.orgThink Baby Names: Michelle *Barbara Radecki (Sailor Neptune) and Sarah LaFleur recorded their lines together during the production of Sailor Moon S.Blog Archive » Kana’s Korner – Interview with Barbara Radecki *Barbara Radecki also voices Serena's mother, Ikuko Tsukino. References Category:Outer Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Characters Category:Sailor Scouts